


Further Adventures of Jackie the Tea Lady

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Further Adventures of Jackie the Tea Lady

Q had been talking to his mother Dinah for an hour, well she was talking and he was saying yes and no at regular intervals.  
He was appreciating the sight James made, lying stretched out on the sofa.  
The flickering firelight lighting the planes of his face.

He had changed into a plain white t shirt and the few days he'd spent in the South of France had turned his arms golden.  
Q could even see the hairs standing up on his arms.  
His eyes took in every inch of the man lying before him and he let out a tiny sigh of pleasure.

His mother was finally rounding off the call and he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

“I’m so pleased I’m not a woman.”

Bond’s eyes popped open gleefully, he put out his hand and pulled Q down to lie in front of him.  
He kissed him wickedly and ran his fingers under Q’s shirt nipping and stroking his soft skin.

“Me too, I’m pleased too, but why at this moment?”

Mother’s friend Mavis Bluebottle has fallen ill and can’t go on holiday so she’s taking my sister Madeline instead.

“Her name can’t be Mavis Bluebottle.”

“Well Millie Bluebottle then, anyway fourteen European cities in fourteen days sounds like hell.  
If I was a woman she’d have forced me to go.”

“I have a better reason than that.” James efficiently stripped off Q’s shirt, trousers and underwear, before proving how very happy he was that Q was a man.

He proved it again later that night when they were in bed and again in the morning, long leisurely sensual strokes, making it last, until he finally lost control and took them over the edge.

When he got the feeling back in his legs he went whistling into the bathroom for a shower and a shave. Leaving Q satiated on the bed. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt inspired, invigorated, invincible

Q’s sister Madeline also thought fourteen European cities in fourteen days sounded like hell but was resigned to accompanying her mother. 

They joined the tour at Waterloo boarding the coach and speeding to the south coast to board the shuttle through the Channel Tunnel. They were seated behind a pair of woman and Dinah wasted no time introducing herself and chatting to them.

Jackie the tea lady had been persuaded to come on the tour by her friend Cathy and they were looking forward to seeing all the sights. 

The tour headed to Paris and as they were getting on so well, Dinah invited Jackie and Cathy to join them for dinner.  
They enjoyed their meal and a bottle of wine and Jackie told the two woman a little of their adventure the last time they were in Paris, not going into too many details.

The second day they drove to Ettelbruck in Luxembourg. The hotel was excellent and again the four women dined together.

Madeline talked about her fiance Daniel, an actor doing a tour in Scotland and Dinah talked about her grandsons Harry and Peter.

The evening flew by and next morning they set off for Wiesbaden in Germany. The next few days went by in a whirlwind of sightseeing and delicious meals.

Jackie first noticed the car when they arrived in Lake Como, a large black car with tinted windows.  
Four men stepped out to stretch their legs. They seemed to have an interest in the people on the coach but turned away when they noticed Jackie watching them.  
She didn’t mention it till two days later when the car was there again. She remarked on it to Cathy.

“Do you think it’s odd they seem to be following the coach.”

“Maybe you should ring it in, better safe than sorry.”

Jackie sent off a quick text to Q branch and it was picked up by an agent and mentioned in the morning brief.

“Jackie has gotten a taste for espionage, she’s seeing spies everywhere.”

Q himself was interested. “Never underestimate our tea lady. What is she saying?”

“She’s on a coach trip round Europe, she thinks a car full of men are following the coach.”

“Well who of importance would be on a coach trip? Oh shit, my mother and sister are on one. Can you find out if it’s the same tour?”

Some dozen texts later Q was informed Jackie was on the self same trip as Q’s mother.

There was some speculation. Would enemy agents know who Q’s mother was? Very few people at work even knew he had a mother. 

As they were wondering what to do a young agent called over; “ Sir. Your brother is on the phone.”

“Now what? Hugo is that you?”

“Hullo, Yes. I’ve had this odd call from the son of the woman Ma was supposed to go on holiday with.  
He has had a ransom message about his mother but obviously she didn’t go on the trip.  
What shall I do? Shall I call the police? Have you heard from Mother or Madeline?”

“Hugo I’ll find out what I can and call you back.” He hung up.

All of the staff were listening intently. “Bloody hell I think my mother may have been kidnapped by mistake.”  
Can someone get M on the phone and find 007.”

By the time M and 007 had joined Q another message had come in from Jackie.

“Two of the ladies on the coach have been kidnapped. We are now in Budapest.”

“007 you had better get over there pdq. Take a couple of agents with you. Find out what Jackie knows?”

“I have to go too.”

“You’ll be more help here.” James hugged Q close.” I swear to you I’ll find them.”

“Please let me come? I’ll stay in the hotel. I can work from anywhere. Please James?”

Bond couldn’t deny his lover, but hoped M would put his foot down, no such luck. 

“Ok. We’ll get a plane sorted but Tanner goes with you and you stay in the hotel.  
If they find out who she is it won’t be a ransom they’ll be after."

Meanwhile in Budapest Jackie was writing a report of everything that had happened.

When 007 turned up she had all the information ready.

Bond explained. “We think the two women have been kidnapped by mistake.  
The woman who was meant to be on the coach was ill. Her son has had a ransom demand.  
Unfortunately the women kidnapped are Q’s mother and sister. We need to find them before they find out.”

“Ah. The poor lad. We’ll help as best we can. There may be a way of tracking them.”

Bond was intrigued. “Really how?”

 

In a seedy hotel room on the outskirts of Budapest, Dinah and Madeline were more puzzled than afraid by the kidnapping.

“They must be awfully poor to kidnap us. Hugo hasn’t a bean. The land is flooded under three feet of water at the moment. I haven’t any jewels worth having except Great Aunt Agatha’s pearls. Maybe Roop has discovered a diamond mine and these people have found out about it.”

Madeline was a little more streetwise than her mother but even she could hardly imagine what the kidnappers could want. They were both rather old to be sold into the sex industry. She said as much.

“Well no doubt we’ll find out soon. Pass my bag will you? There may be some chocolate in it.” 

The kidnappers had left the bag, removing the mobile phone first.

“Oh dear, this is not my bag it belongs to Jackie, I must have picked it up by mistake. I hope she doesn’t think I’ve stolen it?”

Madeline burst out laughing “Mother we’ve been kidnapped, I think she will understand.”

Dinah nodded “Oh dear so we have. It’s so hard to get one’s head round. None of my friends have ever been kidnapped. I’m at a loss as to how one should behave.”

Madeline laughed again. “Oh Ma I am glad you’re here. I think I should have hysterics if I was alone.”

“What good would that do? We must look for a way out or wait until we are released. They can’t keep us forever.” She put her arms round Madeline and patted her gently. “Everything will be fine you’ll see.”

 

“Really, how?” Bond repeated.

 

“Dinah took my handbag by mistake. It was one given to me one Christmas by M. the old M, I mean. I did some extra cleaning at her house and she gave me the bag as a gift.”

“What’s so special about this bag?”

“It was a prototype that Q branch were working on it has tracking capability. She used me to test it out. I don’t know how efficient it was but it may still work.”

007 took Jackie and Cathy to where Q had set up operations and explained to him about the bag.

An hour later the specs had come in together with the broadcast details and a faint dot bleeped on the map.

Q looked up his eyes smiling “Well that looks as if it might be a lead 007. Want to take a look?”

Bond smiled back and gathering the other agents headed off to follow the dot.

“All we have to do now is wait.” Q looked worried.

“How about I make a nice cup of tea sir? It always makes you feel better.”

The agents tracked the bag to a hotel and scared the manager into revealing where the kidnappers were.  
Finding they were filling the top floor 007 set out a plan and the agents dealt with the kidnappers while managing to rescue Dinah and Madeline with very few shots being fired.

Dinah’s eyes widened in astonishment. “James what on earth are you doing here? Never mind we’re very pleased to see you. Being kidnapped is exhausting. I’d really like to go home.”

James met the question in Madeline’s eye. “I really wish I could explain but…”

“You’d have to kill me. I never really believed you were a civil servant, James.” She leaned to kiss his cheek “Thank you.”

After handing the kidnappers over to Interpol Tanner arranged transport for Dinah and Madeline and they headed home to England.  
Madeline had decided to take their mother to Hugo’s for a few days to recover.

Dawn was breaking as James and Q stepped out of the car, Q yawned widely as Bond swept them into their house and upstairs to bed.

Q collapsed almost immediately and James wrapped himself round the younger man, holding him, listening to his heartbeat until he too drifted off to sleep.

He woke some hours later, peeping at the clock over Q’s still slumbering form he registered first the time and then the date.

Smiling to himself he slid out from the bed and went downstairs returning soon with a bottle of champagne.

The pop of the cork woke Q and dreamily he looked at his lover holding two glasses of champagne and naked except for a rose between his teeth.

His smile broadened as he reached for the glass and then for James pulling him down for a deep delicious kiss.

“We forgot the date. Happy Valentine’s Day James.”

“Happy Valentine’s day my love.”


End file.
